Invincible
by Heineken Moet
Summary: Asami gemía contra la pared y sus manos pegada a la misma, sus uñas se aferraban a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. - Mmmh Korra, Korra – Gimió Asami En un momento lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, se movía con más frenesí, temblaba y... - Korra, Korra… ¡despierta! maldición ¿cuánto tiempo dormirás? – le decía un molesto Mako que tenía un buen rato tratando de despertarla.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno soy realmente nueva en esto de hacer fic, pero de verdad me gusta el KorrAsami y realmente veo pocos hice uno espero que sea de su agrado. Si tiene alguna falla disculpen si? Yo hago la historia y todo eso pero mi novia se encarga de limpiarlo lo más que puede, tendrá varias parte segun como vea que es recibido lo continuare, el nombre salio de la canción de Muse de ante mano gracias.

* * *

Asami gemía contra la pared y sus manos pegada a la misma, sus uñas se aferraban a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Mmmh Korra, Korra – Gimió Asami

La nombrada se encontraba detrás de ella con una de sus piernas entre las piernas de la no maestra, estaba en una posición de lado con Korra pegada a la espalda de la Sato y esta sostenia la pierna del avatar frontandose con ella.

En un momento lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, se movía con más frenesí, temblaba y...

-Korra, Korra… ¡despierta! maldición ¿cuánto tiempo dormirás? – le decia un molesto Mako que tenía un buen rato tratando de despertarla.

¡Genial! había sido solo un maldito sueño. Se despertó con un humor de los mil demonios mirando con desprecio al que había interrumpido su placentera imaginación y este ante ese acto hizo una mueca de miedo y luego se repuso.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Korra? vine a despertarte, Tenzin me dijo que lo hiciera –se excusó - estabas sudando y te movías como si tuvier...

No dejó que terminara su oración y en un movimiento, haciendo uso de su control tierra, Mako se encontraba fuera de la habitación, y con ayuda de su control aire, cerró la puerta en su cara.

Lo oía vociferar fuera de la habitación pero esto realmente poco le importaba. Lo más importante por ahora era pensar en ¡qué carajo estaba soñando! era Asami, la dueña de industrias futuro, su voz era tan sexy, sus movimientos y esos gemi… –BASTA! - se pateó mentalmente- ¿qué me pasa?... Ok Korra, estás loca _frustrada sexualmente diría yo_ (habló su voz interior).

Luego de ese pequeño monólogo, se levanto de la cama sintiéndose extraña en su bajo vientre y no era el momento para que ESO le bajara –Por favor es el avatar si, pero por eso no dejaba de ser chica- era una sensación distinta, se sentía algo húmeda, irónicamente solo podía pensar: _genial simplemente genial._

Salió de su habitación con su típica ropa de la tribu agua y se dispuso a ir al comedor. Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa hablando del plan para derrotar a Kuvira y mientras Korra pasaba su vista por todos los presentes, por fin la vio, Asami, la protagonista principal de su sueño; esta se veía tan elegante como siempre, hablando sobre los trajes colibrí y luego de unos segundos ya no escuchaba nada más, había pausado su conversación.

-¿Korra, estás bien? ¡KORRA! - Levantó la voz La no-maestra que tenía como 15 segundos hablándole y su objeto de conversación no respondía.

-¿Umh?... ¿Qué pasa? – respondió confusamente cuando se dio cuenta que tenia a escasos centímetros de su cara a la chica de labios rojos, la cual poso delicadamente su mano en la cara de la recién despertada y la miro con ternura.

-¿Estás bien? Sabes que si tienes problemas estoy aquí para ti – le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

La reacción de la receptora de las palabras de Asami fue moverse un poco hacia atrás y en ese momento recordando su sueño se sonrojo sintiendo que era mucho.

-Ah... este... yo, allá… - balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y salió apurada del comedor ante la vista sorprendida de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué le pasa, acaso dije algo malo? - preguntó la ingeniera a los presentes.

-Está confundida – habló Suyin para todos, ahora la vista de cada uno de ellos estaba puesta en ella.

-¿Qué? - les preguntó la maestra tierra - ¿no me digan que ninguno lo ha notado? - Ahora la mirada de todos había cambiado a una mirada confundida, todos menos Pema, esa mujer si que era observadora.

Se levanto y se acercó a Asami tranquilamente.

-Korra se está enfrentando a algo mayor que Kuvira, algo mucho más poderoso… sus sentimientos- le habló dulce y maternalmente y abrazó a quien se dirigía – tenle paciencia – culminó con esto y se fue.

_Maldición ¿qué fue eso? eres la mejor Korra – pensaba irónicamente - ahora Asami debe pensar que la evito y que soy rara, bueno, todo el mundo piensa eso - se peleaba mentalmente por como reaccionó - pero es que… ¡espíritus! su sonrisa, su man en el sueño ella..._

-¡YA BASTA! ¿que te pasa, ah? Es Asami, es tú amiga, y lo más importante… es una chica ¡UNA CHICA! – Descargaba su frustración golpeando una roca fuertemente mientras sus pensamientos dejaban de estar en su mente y salían por su boca sin siquiera estar 100% consciente de ello.

-Ahh pensaran que estás loca si hablas sola - le dijo Asami llegando con una bandeja de comida al escuchar el final de su monólogo.

-¿Qué no es algo que piensan ya? – Respondió con una mueca y levantando sus hombros restandole importancia al asusto.

-Ven y come, saliste del comedor sin probar un bocado, Pema me dio la responsabilidad de hacerte comer – finalizo con una sonrisa Sato.

-Gracias Asami - se sentía nerviosa luego recordó todo lo que esa chica hizo por ella, después que Zaheer tratara de asesinarla, era su amiga después de todo y no tenia idea de sus sentimientos.

La dueña de industrias futuro hizo un movimiento con su mano tocando el pasto invitándola a que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo. Hablaban de cosas como derrotar a Kuvira y los días que faltaban para que llegara a Ciudad República; sin embargo, en un punto de la conversación, Asami dejó de prestarle atención a todo lo que el avatar decía.

Se distrajo mirando sus brazos, el izquierdo tenía una leve cicatriz en donde estaba el grillete con el que que la sujetaba la Orden del Loto Rojo, luego paso su vista hacia el lado derecho el cual tenía la marca de la cadena, ya que, cuando entró al estado avatar, la enrolló en su brazo. La marca abarcaba desde la mitad de su brazo y casi llegaba al dedo pulgar, por eso es que los cubría más que antes.

-Asami ¿me estás prestando atención? - Le decía Korra molesta notando su ausencia en la conversación.

-Lo siento no, me perdí en mis pensamientos - decía todo esto con su mirada clavada en los brazos de la chica de piel oscura.

Al notar esto, la dueña de esos brazos bajó la mirada también, no se había percatado de que el vendaje que siempre llevaba desde los últimos 3 años, se había soltado con el "entrenamiento" dejando expuestas sus cicatrices.

-Si, esto… - se tocó el brazo derecho - es un recordatorio de que casi muero – ante esto Asami se acerco un poco más a Korra y tocó la marca.

-Si, pero no lo hiciste porque eres fuerte y te necesitamos… yo te necesito - habló sin pensar en lo dicho la no-maestra.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo sorprendida ante lo último escuchado, Asami, percatándose de lo que dijo se levanto de golpe y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

-Pema se preocupará, le llevaré esto y le diré que te comiste todo – se fue con la bandeja casi corriendo

-¡Asami espera! – gritó el avatar que iba tras ella pero al notar el vendaje de sus manos, se detuvo pues tenía que acomodarlo.

**-ASAMI-**

_\- Por eso tienes que pensar lo que dices - se reprochaba mentalmente - ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Korra? ahora ella pensará más de lo que debería._

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Pues esto sucedió cuando vio a Korra con Mako, al principio pensaba que la causa era el detective y que por él odiaba a Korra, pero todo empezó a volverse confuso cuando la vio besándolo, su mundo se derrumbo y sabía que la razón de esto no era por el infiel de Mako – porque ella misma tuvo una relación con él al mismo tiempo que este la tenia con Korra simultáneamente- notó que era por el avatar.

Y es así como casi sin pensarlo se había enamorado de ella, sin embargo actuó pasivamente ante esto y enterró sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando se entero que ellos ya no estaban juntos sentimentalmente no pudo evitar alegrarse a pesar de que se trataba de una ruptura amorosa de una amiga.

Tras estos sucesos ellas empezaron a tener una mejor relación, ya que, anteriormente, el avatar creía que ella la odiaba porque estaba con Mako y sentía celos; sin embargo, eso estaba en el pasado, confiaban una en la otra, Korra era fuerte, temperamental, nunca callaba lo que sentía, no le importaba lo que decian de ella; Korra era de esas personas que sabía como era y se mostraba de esta forma al mundo sin ocultar nada de sí.

Asami por su parte, era todo lo contrario, una persona callada y reservada que hablaba cuando debía, teniendo un estilo de crianza muy diferente al de Korra, a ella la criaron bajo la aristocracia, con educación, modales y todo lo demás –no es que Korra no tenga modales, pero ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero- Tal vez por eso le gustaba, Korra era todo lo contrario a ella.

Y en algun momento se dijo a sí misma:

"_Tal vez las cosas que nos gustan son aquellas que estan hechas para nosotros a pesar de que no siempre las podamos tener"_

Bajo esa premisa simplemente dejó las cosas como están no diría nada y sería su amiga siempre. Es por ello que cuando vio que podría morir en el estado que la había dejado Zaheer supo que si ella moría nunca se lo perdonaría y su vida se iría con ella y grande fue su alivio al ver a Korra reaccionar cuando Suyin le retiró el veneno.

Al despertar después de todo lo sucedido, Korra no era la misma chica enérgica que había sido antes de los hechos previos, Asami lo entendía, el estar tan cerca de la muerte supera hasta al más fuerte. La apoyaría en todo.

Por otro lado, acomodando la cabellera de la morena en un día importante para Jinora, Posó sus manos en las del avatar y le prometió que estaría con ella para lo que necesitara, dejando escapar un poco más sus sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad. Luego de ello, Korra decidió irse al polo sur con sus padres para recuperarse, ya que, pensaba que estar en casa la ayudaría en ello.

Tres estúpidos y largos años pasaron, tres enormes años sin verla, en esos horribles años solo le escribió UNA sola vez y luego no se supo nada de ella. Cuando se suponía que tenía que volver, nunca bajo del barco y nadie sabía donde estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente bonita aquí esta el segundo capitulo, si si tarde pero es que mi novia estaba ocupada y luego fui a visitarla y bueno nos agarramos el tiempo para nosotras. No se como esta este capitulo siento que pude hacer más pero eso queda en manos del lector, gracias a todas a esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un lindo y alentador reviews a esas personas les tira flores jajajaja, también a sus me gustas y favoritos.**

**Debo aclarar yo voy escribiendo a medida de la aceptación de cada capitulo XD **

**Creo que quedo largo no? bueno ya que.**

**sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo. **

* * *

**-Korra-**

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Asami? – se preguntaba repetidamente la morena, ella simplemente la había dejado ahí con la palabra en la boca.**-Korra-**

Todavía recuerdo cuando tome la decisión de irme al polo sur –_tal vez si voy al lugar donde nací y crecí pueda ayudarme- _pensaba ella.

A nadie le había gustado mi decisión pero a pesar de todo, la respetaron.

-¿Korra, estás segura de irte? – le pregunto Tenzin al conocer esta decisión.

\- Si, ya lo pensé y lo haré – dijo sin emoción alguna, postrada en la silla de ruedas que mentalmente maldecía.

\- Recuerda que puedes regresar cuando quieras – Tenzin le propinó un abrazo.

Asami, por su parte, mantenía una expresión que parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría o ese era el pensamiento de Korra.

_Su preocupación… últimamente, siento que es mayor su interés en mi_ – pensaba mientras observaba e intentaba analizar su expresión tan apesadumbrada, viéndose detenida por una línea de pensamiento que simplemente le recordaba que era su mejor amiga.

\- Recuerda que estaré aquí para ti, siempre lo estaré Korra – la abrazo y cerca de su oído le susurró un _te quiero_ suavemente.

\- Yo también Asami, eres la mejor amiga que jamás tendré - respondió.

Tras escuchar eso, vi como su rostro de descolocó con mis palabras ¿dolor? ¿Odio? ¿Resentimiento? no lo se, era un poco confuso pero eso me parecía que demostraba.

\- Le escribiré cada día a mi mejor amiga - y se apartó, ya era momento de partir.

Sentí que esto último lo dijo entre dientes y con pequeño toque de odio, aunque luego aparté esos pensamientos ya que, seguro estoy malinterpretando sus emociones.

Al cabo de un tiempo, caí en cuenta que no me estaba recuperando tan rápido como pensé. Me encontré en ciento punto de mi "recuperación" recordando las palabras de Katara.

_\- Para sanar nuestras heridas, tenemos que reconocer nuestro pasado, enfrentarlo y superarlo. Y parte de ti no quiere reconocer ese hecho. – _salio de la habitación dejándome sola unas cuantas lagrimas calleron_._

Ya en unos meses podía caminar, pero no regresaría a Ciudad República NO todavía.

Le mentí a mis padres diciéndole que lo haría. Me perdí y por eso quería reencontrarme conmigo misma, pero antes de todo eso le escribí a Asami una parte de mi la necesitaba, quería verla y poder hablar con ella, así que le escribí antes de desaparecer.

Luego de eso encontré a Toph _(vieja amargada) _me trajo de vuelta y gracias a ella pude extraer el veneno que todavía quedaba en mi cuerpo.

Jinora, Ikki y Meelo fueron los que me encontraron y trajeron de vuelta a Ciudad República, no sin antes de darme cuenta del poder que Kuvira había ejercido en el mundo en mi ausencia era una dictadora en potencia y si, perdí contra ella… todavía no me recuperaba totalmente.

**-…..-**

La vería después de tres largos años volvería a ver su sonrisa su voz tan femenina la manera en que mueve los labios para dirigirse a mi, me pregunto como sera cuando... -_en que mierda piensas Korra- _se regaño mentalmente.

¿En que momento la empecé a ver con otros ojos y con ese sin fin de emociones que son **invencibles** pero que paulatinamente terminas aceptándolas? Hay cosas que por más que las pienses no llegas a nada, esta era una de ellas solo pasó, y ella me gustaba no lo podía negar más.

La vi sentada leyendo una revista en la recepción donde habíamos acordados vernos; como siempre se veía preciosa, más madura y más hermosa si es que eso era posible.

\- Asami… hola- dije con algo de vergüenza y por alguna razón odié eso.

\- ¡Korra, te extrañé! - me abrazó instantáneamente y sentí su olor, ese olor que tanto me gustaba, me encantaba, era su olor natural así que correspondí abrazándola fuerte mientras me deleitaba en su delicioso aroma natural.

\- Un insignificante pero importante detalle, era mas alta que yo, siempre lo había sido pero ahora estaba más alta que antes y solo pude reprimirme mentalmente pensando queme había quedado pasmada, no creceré nunca y seré recordada como la diminuta avatar Korra… ok exageraba un poco pero era algo realmente molesto.

\- Tu cabello… lo cortaste- dijo Asami con una sonrisa al notar mi repentino cambio de cabello.

\- Si, una larga historia – respondí recordando rápidamente lo que me había llevado a esto.

\- Bueno, te queda muy bien, ya habrá tiempo para contar eso - vociferó la ingeniera con una sonrisa.

Nos encontramos con Mako con el cual no sentía nada por el más que una simple amistad pero me alegraba poder verlo también otra vez.

\- Korra ¿qué haces tan pensativa? – había llegado Tenzin sin que me diera cuenta.

\- Pensando mejor dicho recordando todo desde que me fui y estuve perdida - hablé con tranquilidad y él se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué haremos con Kuvira? solo faltan dos días para que llegue - decía con preocupación en su voz.

\- Honestamente, estoy asustada Tenzin que pasa sino puedo y si... – me interrumpió repentinamente

\- Korra eres el avatar podrás con ella confío en ti – tocó mi hombro al momento que terminó de decir esto-

\- Ok voy a meditar, tal vez eso me ayude - le dije con una sonrisa tras oír sus palabras.

\- Bien hazlo, te dejare sola - se levantó y se fue.

Me acomodé y entré.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haré aquí? ¿En qué me ayudará? peleaba y decía a la nada.

\- Wow el monólogo de una loca - escucho una voz que sonaba conocida.

\- ¿A quién demonios le dices loca amigo? - me volteé y, lo admito, mi cara no denotaba mucha cordura.

\- ¡Avatar, nos volvemos a encontrar! - Dijo él con una sonrisa luego de soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Iroh, eres tú? - Dije en un hilo de voz, a pesar que nunca lo había visto lo conocía.

\- Punto para la loca del monólogo - volvió a decir él mientras mi rostro se convirtió en uno de notable molestia.

\- JA – JA – JA – reía y aplaudía falsamente ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí avatar? - cuestionó el vejestorio.

\- Estoy en problemas, estoy confundida no se que hacer - solté rápidamente esas palabras.

\- Hey calma, ven tomemos algo de té - dijo y empezamos a caminar. Nos encontrábamos en una mesa compartiendo un té cuando soltó de repente.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa y lo que te tiene mal? – preguntó el con una tranquilidad contagiosa.

\- Kuvira ella...- no me dejó terminar pues me interrumpió.

\- No Korra, preguntaré de nuevo ¿qué es lo que te preocupa y lo que te tiene mal? - volvió a decir con tranquilidad en lo que se llevaba la taza de té a la boca.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Eso trato de decirte Iroh! – respondí con voz que denotaba molestia.

\- Korra, ¿qué es lo que hay en tu corazón, quién está allí? – preguntó Iroh.

\- Creo que vine con la persona equivocada - dije tras sus palabras confusas que no me llevaban a nada y él simplemente rió.

\- No, para poder hacer algo grande tenemos que sincerarnos con nosotros mismos Avatar Korra – se levantó, caminó y se detuvo frente a mi, luego colocó un dedo en mi frente - ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quien es la persona que constantemente esta en este sitio? Y lo refleja aquí – terminó la frase cambiando su dedo de mi frente hacia donde esta mi corazón.

\- La verdad no entiendo tus preguntas Iroh la veje te está pasando factura – ya estaba molesta, no, más que eso, estaba frustrada.

\- Nuestros sentimientos son un sin fin de emociones, son invencibles, son parte de nuestra vida y de crecer como personas, no importa a quien están dirigidos, hay que aceptarlos no importa el peso que conlleve, es mejor decirlos que callarlos y arrepentirnos… tal vez pase, tal vez no, pero fuiste sincera con ellos – mientras decía todo eso, mi mente solo visualizaba cosas de mi pasado con Asami.

Y pensé:

_Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi apoyándome y alentándome incondicionalmente._

\- El amor es un sentimiento difícil de ocultar, es igual que el miedo se refleja en nuestros actos - culminó con esto.

\- No se puede ¿ok? Soy una chica y ella es una chica también ¿cómo se supone que nos miraran? ¿Qué pensarán de nosotras? Las personas pueden ser muy crueles cuando no encajas socialmente - dije con desespero y algunas lágrimas asomándose y el viejo Iroh sonrió tiernamente.

\- Las personas tienen temor y juzgan sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias y terminan hiriendo pero el amor viene en diferentes direcciones formas y colores y consume a aquellos que están dispuesto a aceptarlo y reconocerlo querida Korra – hablaba al tiempo que me abrazaba.

\- Tengo miedo de su reacción al decirle, tengo miedo de las miradas de las demás personas, soy fuerte pero es doloroso cuando te juzgan sin motivo – solté esto sin poder retener más mis lágrimas y solo lloraba.

\- Eres el avatar lo aceptarán, digan lo que digan, tú alma es irrompible – culminó separándose de mi y limpiándome las lágrimas.

\- Gracias Iroh, eres un buen amigo - le dije con sinceridad.

\- Ven a verme con tú chica, tomaremos té y jugaremos pai sho - se desvaneció con una sonrisa dejándome sonrojada tras oír la frase _"tú chica"_

**-….-**

\- Pensé que meditarías toda tu vida Korra - habló Asami tranquilamente.

\- ¿Ah? – del susto Korra usó su tierra control y alejó a Asami…si, ahí se encontraba la linda y hermosa Asami toda mojada y boca abajo pues Korra la había lanzado a una fuente.

\- Asami lo siento, yo no me esperaba eso - hablaba rápidamente la morena notando lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Korra, demonios! ¿qué sucede contigo? – estaba hecha un infierno se levanto de un rápido movimiento y la señalo - ¿No puedes reaccionar como una persona normal? – le gritaba Asami.

\- Es tu culpa señorita salida de la nada como un espiritu – le respondió mediante gritos también.

\- Ah es que se me olvidaba, tú eres todo menos normal - decía aquello levantando los hombros _"será todo lo anormal que quieras pero admite que eso fue lo que te gustó"_hablaba su voz interior, haciendo que se sonrojara ante ese pensamiento - ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó

\- No me calles Asami ¿qué te pasa? - le dijo ya molesta Korra ante su inesperado grito.

\- ¡No es contigo! – le gritó la no-maestra.

\- ¿No es conmigo? ¡no hay nadie más aquí!... luego dices que yo soy la loca - sentencio el Avatar. Asami estaba tratando de salir del agua y un mal movimiento resbaló hacia atrás - ¡Asami, cuidado! – gritó la morena.

Por instinto la ingeniera tratando de agarrarse de lo primero que estuviera a su alcance, para suerte de ella y mala suerte de la otra fue Korra. Ahí estaban, tiradas en el agua, Korra encima de Asami, esta última podía sentir los huesos de la cadera y los senos de la chica de ojos azules junto a los suyos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida y se volvió una química sin control en todo su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento Asami no fue... Espera es tú culpa, me agarraste - decía Korra al tiempo que se sostenía con el ante brazo y ejercía más presión en las caderas, la chica de ojos verdes ya no estaba pensando nada ni prestando atención a lo que decía.

\- Korra… ¿te puedes levantar? – fue lo único que dijo mientras un enorme sonrojo cubría su piel.

\- Ah… claro, disculpa – se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó con una ceja levantada la morena.

\- No tengo ropa Korra - respondió con molestia la otra chica.

_-Soy una maestra agua podría secarla solo con un movimiento... pero no! No lo haría esta es una oportunidad única para contemplarla y basta - _hay esta ella peleando internamente.

\- No hay problema, yo te puedo prestar algo de la mía - dijo feliz la chica de ojos azules.

\- Bien... - dijo no muy convencida la chica de tez blanca y la siguió.

\- Quítate esa ropa o podrías enfermar Asami - habló mientra buscaba algo que le quedara bien.

Eso era una tarea difícil, Asami siempre vestía de forma femenina con cierto toque de elegancia y sentido de la moda, por el contrario, Korra… ella era un desastre, un estilo simple y desprolijo, casi como un hombre, se vestía con lo primero que encontrara y listo, solo bastaba con ver ropa y era suficiente para ella.

\- ¿Quieres que me cambie de ropa aquí contigo? – cuestionó sonrojada la chica de labios rojos.

\- Ay por favor Asami, eres una chica y yo también, tengo lo mismo que tú… bueno, no es las mismas proporciones- dijo esto último en un susurro dirigido más para ella misma que para su acompañante.

Y es que la morena decía todo eso como si estuviera dando la hora, mientras que Asami pensaba que Korra estaba muy tranquila y se mantenía en una zona de confort diciendo todo aquello sin tener la mínima sospecha de que la realidad era otra, Korra estaba jodidamente nerviosa y le temblaban las manos.

\- Bueno, tienes razón – y diciendo esto empezó a desvestirse, instintivamente la morena volteó y la vio sin nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Su espalda era completamente blanca como las nubes que a ella tanto le gustaba observar, con diminutas pero lindas manchitas chocolates… pecas, Asami tenía pecas en su espalda y eran muy hermosas, continuó recorriendo con sus ojos su espalda y en la parte inferior de esta, vislumbró algo un poco extraño, una pequeña mancha azul ¿un lunar azul? Era a primera vez que lo veía o que veía un lunar azul… pensó rápidamente que no quería que fuera la última vez que pudiera verlo.

\- Esto –se acercó y tocó la manchita azul- esto es muy lindo y raro ¿lo sabias? – dijo esto completamente fuera de si, ya que camino hacia la ingeniera sin percatarse de ello.

\- … - No había sentido caminar a Korra hasta que la tocó - ¿Korra, qué haces? – dio un respingón cuando sintió la mano fría en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- Tus pecas, tu lunar azul… son hermosos – concluyó la morena.

\- Ah eso… ¿Crees eso? - rió nerviosa al momento que se volteaba.

\- Si, de hecho, toda tú lo eres – dijo al tiempo que la miraba completamente, en esos momentos lo único que cubría a Asami era su ropa interior inferior.

\- ¿Qué dices? – se sintió acorralada contra la pared mientras Korra se acercaba.

\- Me gustas Asami, pero me gustas más que como una simple amiga, quiero tener todo de ti, sentir todo de ti… ¿puedes entender eso? - soltó todo muy despacio la morena mirando a Asami fijamente.

No la dejo hablar o formular alguna palabra, la pego contra la pared y la besó.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo II aja a que me quieren matar y me odian a que si jajajajaja se que si porque también soy un lector ¬¬ y se que es el sufrimiento. Entonces que merezco amor, muerte, odio, una ceveza uff siii eso por favor, lo que me quieran decir un hermoso y jodido **reviews **

_**Moët cambio y fuera**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno después de mucho tiempo aja volví, con un lemon medio decente eso queda en ustedes amados -_jodidos- _lectores.

Quien pregunta esta historia como es? UA o sigue la linea de la serie? y si les digo que un poco de ambas? XD -_en mi cabeza tiene sentido- _

Gracias por sus reviews eso es amor, los dejaran para mi no? y sino _-jodete egoista- _

Por cierto le dedico este capitulo a alguien que me jodió por este capitulo a **Marydekuga **hey espero que te guste y me molestes XD.

Ahora si lean.

* * *

Un beso hambriento, cargado de necesidad, rudo y es que Korra hasta en eso era así –_un animal salvaje_\- pensó ella.

Korra estaba en todos lados, sus manos eran un poco ásperas pero a ella le encantaba, le encantaba todo lo que la morena le hiciera en este punto.

Sintió un mordisco en su labio inferior y luego una lengua, y listo ella perdió toda lucha interna del por qué esto era una mala idea; pero es que con la morena besándola de esa manera era imposible no gemir ni perder la cabeza.

Una electricidad viajo por todo su cuerpo deteniéndose justo en su entrepierna toda su sangre se fue a ese pequeño puño de nervios y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás rompiendo el beso con un gemido ahogado.

Korra no sabia que carajo estaba haciendo, solo era instinto solo eso ella estaba húmeda y NO precisamente por la caída en la fuente que había tenido con Asami.

Ella era un manojo de nervios se veía segura pero estaba nerviosa sentía que en algún momento su cerebro haría corto circuito.

Besaba su cuello su clavícula un ligero mordisco en la CEO un gemido con su nombre una voz lastimera cargada de deseo, Asami se hacia desear no importa lo que hiciera ella la deseaba irremediablemente.

\- Oh espíritus, Korra detente sino no podre conmigo misma – Decía entre suspiros.

Esa risa de medio lado esa socarrona sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Y quien dijo que me detendría? Sino puedes yo te sostengo – con esos brazos fuerte la sostuvo por la cintura.

Ella lo sabia antes una acción hay una reacción. Sus piernas temblaron ante eso. Korra de un perfecto movimiento había bajado su sostén la tensión en las tiras ante ese movimiento fue un ardor y escozor en sus hombros agregándole más calor al asunto. Esta se entretenía pellizcando y tirando suavemente del pezón izquierdo mientras que con el otro hacia círculos hasta agarrarlo firmemente y apretar esa masa gelatinosa.

Asami gimió de buena manera sin restricción, sin vergüenza y eso solo alentaba a Korra, su mano viajo por todo el abdomen hasta posarse justo en su intimidad y con el dedo indice hizo una ligera presión.

Y ella enfoca a la morena y lo único que pudo distinguir era esa expresión que ella conocía bien, venia con alguna idea buena o una estupidez y como están ellas estaba segura que era la segunda.

\- Hey Sato te hice mojar dos veces – decía con esa estúpida sonrisa.

En efecto ella era una idiota pero fue lo que te atrajo de ella.- Eso te hace igual o más idiota que ella sabes - su conciencia le recriminaba eso.

\- Gran avatar Korra usted es una idiota hasta en una situación tan compro...

No pudo terminar ya que la morena con dos dedos movió la tela de su panti y ahora tocaba directamente sobre su clítoris hinchado y con su pulgar empujo su capucha hacia atrás exponiendo la parte más sensible de este.

Jadeos mezclados con su nombre palabras inentendibles por parte de Asami le decía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, esa piel blanca ahora tenia un ligero color rojo, un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas y mordía con descaro su labio inferior soltando gemidos necesitados. Su mirada fue bajando hasta encontrarse con sus pezones estaban duros, lamió sus labios su lengua parecía no querer estar quieta y un arranque puso sus labios sobre ellos lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando descaradamente. Asami gemía y se sostenía de sus hombros le clavaba las uñas era exquisito, era placentero.

Antes esa acción de Asami, fue forzada a dejar sus senos para gemir a la par con ella y unió sus frentes sentía la caliente respiración de la ingeniero y le dio un beso torpe y desprolijo. Y siguió bajando su mirada su abdomen estaba con una tensión constante, luego la poso más abajo y se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba su panti y con obligación aparto su mano del punto de Asami y esta dio un gruñido de desaprobación.

\- Con un demonio Korra por qué? Hay murió su queja.

De un tirón esta ya estaban en sus tobillos y Korra la tocaba libremente.

Y es que la ojiazul tenia la mirada perdida en su intimidad el brillo y la humedad eran visibles, esta había puesto el dedo indice en la entrada y el pulgar es su clítoris, pero no hacia ningún movimiento era como si en silencio le pidiera permiso.

\- Hazlo oh por raava hazlo! – su mandíbula tensa eso había sonado tan autoritario y es que ya no aguantaba quería liberar esa tensión que sentía en su bajo vientre.

\- Eres tan estrecha Asami, estas hirviendo – dijo entre jadeos la oriunda del Sur.

\- Ah! Korra – había puesto una de sus manos inconscientemente en la muñeca de esta, no dolía era más como una incomodidad como un ardor.

El avatar se sentía orgullosa no sabia bien el porque pero se sentía poderosa por el simple hecho de tener a la mujer más sexy e inteligente de Ciudad República a tal merced la hacia sentir así.

Termino de empujar su dedo con amor y delicadeza mientras frotaba el montículo de nervios con su pulgar, la ingeniero lanzo un potente gemido entre dolor y placer y empezó a mover lentamente las caderas en búsqueda de más fricción, más contacto, más calor, más de todo!.

Asami no sabia que era arriba o abajo, izquierda o derecha, quien era ella no tenia noción de nada solo de ese placentero calor y humedad que sentía, estaba cerca, su orgasmo se aproximaba era como una tira elástica que estiras y estiras hasta que se rompe, y es que sabia que sino fuera por Korra que la sostenía de la cadera con la otra mano libre y una pierna entre las suyas ayudándose con el bombeo y con la estabilidad ella estaría en el piso.

La morena sentía su propia humedad ese palpitar placentero entre sus piernas al mismo ritmo que su corazón con un demonio ella iba a llegar sin poner una mano ahí.

Korra ya no aguanto, no aguanto ah! Creo que voy a morir puso su frente en el hombro de la otra chica y la rodeo con sus brazos – ya no...

No pudo terminar la frase su cuerpo se arqueo sus ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza vio las estrellas tiro su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido cargado de placer y satisfacción total, su orgasmo la golpeo como si fuera arrollada por un camión su cuerpo vibraba sentía ese palpitar agradable y unas lagrimas perdidas cruzaban su cara febril, ahora todo estaba en su sitio ella se perdió por un momento es su placer se desconecto.

\- Sam estas bien?

La voz de Korra se sentía lejana –hey estas conmigo?-

\- Oh no Sam te lastime? – la morena pregunto al ver sus lagrimas, hizo el amago de sacar sus dedos

\- No, no los saques –apretó sus piernas.

La ojiazul sentía la presión sobre sus dedos y es que en algún punto le sumo su dedo medio, ella la había llevado al abismo a una total y placentera catástrofe.

Luego de hacer un gancho en la parte posterior dentro de la pelinegra toco el punto exacto – que como ella sabia todo eso? Sueños húmedos con la persona que tiene presionada contra la pared y OBVIO autoconocimiento – _bien ella si sabia algunas cosas_ –

Ya puedes retirarlos –aclaro la Ceo en un suspiro y ya más consiente aunque todavía con vestigios de su orgasmo.

\- Y sino quiero? Y si hago esto? –volvió a hacer un gancho con sus dedos.

\- Ah! Maldición, no. –lanzo un gemido.

Ella saco sus dedos y los puso en frente de ellas dos Asami la miro sorprendida, y los lamió la cara de la ingeniero era de incredulidad con un poco de asco.

\- KORRA QUE HACES? –miraba a la nombrada con una mueca de desagrado.

\- Que crees? Probándote.

\- Es asqueroso!.

\- Ah?! Estas loca? Esto es tuyo.

\- No me importa dijo con desdén.

\- En serio? Los termino de lamer y puso su mano en la barbilla con autoridad y la beso. Ella quería separarse pero Korra tenia mas fuerza.

\- Te odio siempre eres una imbécil.

\- También te amo eres tal dulce.

\- Hey y tu que? –y la miro con desconcierto

\- Que de que? – Korra puso una cara de no entender la pregunta.

\- No has llegado y poso su mano en la intimidad de Korra y con eso lanzo un gemido necesitado.

Un pensamiento afloro la mente de Asami, la morena era una maestra agua ELLA PODÍA SECAR SU ROPA CON UN MOVIMIENTO DE MANOS.


End file.
